


Respect the drip

by Zeveth



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sex, BDSM, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Candles, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dissociation during sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Art, Kinda Weird, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of crying fetish, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Rimming, Top Oma Kokichi, Wax Play, bondage (mentioned), just two freaky freaks being freaky with each other, kokichi has a fat ass, kokichi is kinda mean, shuichi is a dissociative bitch, shuichi is sweaty, thiccichi is canon you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeveth/pseuds/Zeveth
Summary: The whole bdsm thing looked easy for sure but the amount that actually went into it , the preparation the safety precautions the aftercare...and here he was almost hyperventilating over pouring wax on to his boyfriend's chest, as far as it goes this was tame for their interests and he was royally messing it up.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 83





	Respect the drip

**Author's Note:**

> First fic lol, of course it had to be something gross.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes I'm dyslexic and this is not beta read 6 _ 6; But I did my best to check it!  
> 

Darkness illuminated by soft candlelight, the room was silent other than that of hurried breaths. Flame dancing due to the jittering hand that was holding it. Shuichi held a candle out in front of him it was thick, thick enough that his slender fingers could not fully engulf it felt solid and real in his hand. The tremble in his hands was made worse by his heavy breathing, he just couldn't take his eyes away from the open flame the molten wax pooling just below the lit wick. 

He couldn't do this, it was too much.. What if It was too hot? What if it burnt him? What if it splattered against the pale skin of the chest below him and scarred it an angry red. What if's, what if's that's all his mind was ever full of. Only hyper focused on one thing, the negative. What could go wrong and how, the thing is everything could if one thought hard enough about it. Trapped in one's own mind circling logic making the situation worse and worse is really the worst kind of torture.

" _-chi_ … Shuichi! "

Huh? Someone was talking to him. He looked down at the boy in question. Kokichi was staring up at him an exasperated look on his face.

"Are you really freaking out over this?" Kokichi raised an eyebrow as he huffed. Shuichi paused to look back at the candle , he has wanted this they both had, well that was an understatement to say the least. They wanted more then this both of them knew they had some peculiar interests when it came to sex,but it was a lot easier to watch then it was to do. The whole bdsm thing looked easy for sure but the amount that actually went into it , the preparation the safety precautions the aftercare. and here he was almost hyperventilating over pouring wax on to his boyfriend's chest, as far as it goes this was tame for their interests and he was royally messing it up.

They had been more open with each other when it came to stuff like this or well once Kokichi had made an off comment about Shuichi spanking him for being bad and he stumbled over that whole conversation like a newborn deer, Kokichi being Kokichi had been relentless after finding something to pick at. Kokichi badgering Shuichi until he finally admitted things to him on Kokichi's bed blushing furiously and wanting to die on the spot with a pillow over his head trying to hide his shame. He vaguely remembered hitting Kokichi with said pillow to get him to stop asking intrusive questions. 

It still surprised him that the smaller boy didn't ridicule him like he thought he would, everything seems like a joke to him or at least fodder for one but no he somehow remained mostly mature about it...Mostly. He really doubted sending him porn bloopers and sextoys with ridiculous names at 5am was considered mature. 

It was Kokichi that brought up the idea of actually doing something with him though and not just sending each other porn or the rare occasions where they watched porn together (which was way better in Shuichi's opinion). The idea had passed his mind before, of course it had the thought of tight ropes and gasping breaths, leather collars and spanked red skin are what kept him company in his intimate moments that even now he refused to share even with Kokichi. Those thoughts were his and his alone the only place one felt fully free to express their hidden desires, even if it was alone in the bathroom at 3am sitting on the floor of the shower then feeling violently guilty about it afterwards as was routine.

Who was on top was always different, a vivid fantasy he remembers and frequently thinks about is him bound with red silk rope around his chest keeping his arms wrapped around his back rendering them useless (a gote tie if he remembers correctly) as he straddles a sybian Kokichi pushing him down by the shoulders forcing orgasm after orgasm from him as he makes a mess of the floor, tears of overstimulation running down his face as another choked sound emerges from his gag.

It was also a frequent thing to think about Kokichi being an equal mess shaking and overstimulated , Shuichi thinks Kokichi would look good tied up but he knows he would put on that shit eating grin even if the boy was hogtied....but such a thought might do it for him too. 

Shuichi knew he was starting to disassociate now, that far away feeling as the world in front of you starts to disappear and thoughts and theories take over ones vision. He gave into it though he never really was one to stop it from happening, he should probably talk to a doctor about it since it was linked to anxiety and depression and those got on with Shuichi like butter did with toast. Well he knew he wasn't fully right in the head anyway perhaps that's why he is so fascinated by Kokichi crying. Tears from the boy were always fake or mostly were he was sure he had seen real tears a few times hidden behind the smoke screen of a potential lie that the boy always hid his true feelings behind. They were not ones of sorry or hurt no Shuichi didn't want to see that, those would just make his heart hurt and his already bleeding heart didn't need more of that. Tears of frustration are what he was fascinated by. Tears of want, tears of need is what he wanted to see. To get Kokichi so pent up, so frustrated that when he sent him over the edge he would sob and moan. 

That wasn't normal? No, no it wasn't, surely it wasn't but the thought of it made Shuichi both cringe with disgust but also want to rush back to that shower floor for a few hours. How would Kokichi react the that though? "hey Kokichi can you cry for me, but like for real so I can masterbate?" Yeah that would go real well. 

What was he doing again? Oh right yeah the candle. Oh god the candle! eyes flicked back to it, the warm light was all there was illuminating the room. The wax was red, really vibrant red, did Kokichi really have to pick red? Wasn't seeing the skin turn red the point, or was it the pain? Either way he noticed he had somehow managed to get some on his shirt cuff, hm surely that wouldn't wash out.

There was some sounds he'd vaguely heard them in the background for a while now but he was only just realising it was talking. Talking? Oh right Kokichi was here that was the point. Shuichi shakes his head trying to ground himself fully in reality again, he looked down at Kokichi who was looking up at him. 

"Oh back in the land of the living are we?" His tone exasperated and annoyed he patted Shuichi's leg as if to make sure, Shuichi nodded. Kokichi was holding something in his hand. the hard edge tapped his leg with the hand he looked to see it was Kokichi's phone the screen still lit up. 

Was he really in that deep that Kokichi got out his phone to entertain himself? Well now he just felt stupid. 

"Uhm..." Shuichi started but couldn't think of anything to say. Kokichi just stared back blankly.

"Sooo are you like gonna pour that on me or just wait till it completely melts in your hand?" 

He looked back at the candle in his hand, how long had it been? Few minutes? No, it had to be more than that looking at the candle, the well in it was deep now and the candle had visibly shrunk. He should do it already, the thought of pouring the liquid wax onto Kokichi's pale skin had once done things for him but now with the thing actually in his hand and Kokichi willingly underneath him he hesitated. What if he was going to actually hurt him? Kokichi would scar and forever hate him for it, it would be all his fault Oh God, what was he doing. His breath sped up again the excess oxygen in his system causing him to shake once again. 

In the background he could hear a large sigh before a smaller hand covered his own trying to take the candle off him. It was a bit of a struggle with his tight grip on the thing but Kokichi finally pried his fingers from it and blew it out before setting it on the small bedside table with the other candles still in their respective packet. 

It was dark now without the soft candlelight it let Shuichi actually focus on how loud and heavy he was breathing, he really was starting to hyperventilate. The candle was out of his hand and the danger gone but he still felt the panic seep into him like he was a sponge and anxiety was a wet surface. That familiar tightness in his chest he gripped over the area fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt an all too familiar sensation to him. he was spiralling and he knew it, it was the approach of an impending panic attack.

"If I knew you were gonna freak I would have said something sooner UGH" With a dramatic and exasperated sigh he grabbed Shuichi by his slender waist and pushed him into the soft mound of pillows Shuichi had built him before they started. The partly dazed boy looked up at Kokichi as he straddled him ripping his hand off his chest and holding it at the side of his head then doing the same with his other hand he only just noticed was covering his mouth. Leaning most of his weight into the captured wrists in his hands Kokichi leans over Shuichi making sure to keep eye contact, something he knew Shuichi was uncomfortable with and this close Shuichi always had a hard time looking away.

He’d always had a hard time not looking at Kokichi in general, he hated to admit it but he loved looking at him he was just so...well so weird. Kokichi was definitely unique and seems so contradictory even in appearance. His hair for instance sure he brushed it every now and then but it was always messy and the ends were curled up from him playing with it .He knew Kokichi didn't really care what it looked like but then at the same time why did he spend the time to dye it then? The tips stood out from the otherwise boring colour, lovingly dyed neat and precise, it wasn't a quick hack job done of it either. Even Kokichi's face was weird, so youthful and round he made jokes about Kokichi looking like a creepy baby and the boy had laughed and agreed . However when you actually looked at him especially with that stupid scarf off him like really looked Kokichi looked a lot older.

Shuichi really didn't like that scarf, it made Kokichi look like a creepy baby with a ugly bib but well Kokichi didn't get on him for wearing eyeliner so he wouldn't say anything about his stupid baby bib. Talking about how Kokichi was weird looking Shuichi still couldn't understand how someone so skinny had such a huge ass, not only that but his thighs were thick and meaty but everywhere else he was as skinny as Shuichi was himself. He didn't get it Kokichi probably did squats or something. Well he didn't mind that much but sometimes he really wanted to grab those straps and just pull and see how tight they would get. 

Hmm...

oh

Kokichi was talking again, no now was not the time to disassociate Shuichi back to reality. 

"-so like really stop freaking out it wont even hurt, I mean you obsessed and paid like way too much for these special low temp ones and honestly I'm getting bored! when we started I could have propped up a table with this thing but now I'm as soft as kaitos brain. Hey are you even paying attention?" Kokichi jumps on the bed slightly making it creek and bounce but not letting go of Shuichi's wrists. It's still dark but he could see the pout on Kokichi's face 

"Yes..." Well it wasn't quite a lie, he was paying attention now. 

"Stop being weird Shuichi it's just wax oh my god why do I even put up with you Humph" 

"I don't know" 

"UGHH and stop that, it's no fun to make fun of you if you act all emo about it" Kokichi shook the bed again for effect. His hands tightened around Shuichi's wrists for a second before he let go sitting up and putting his weight onto Shuichi's hips. He huffed and seemed to turn serious for a second, the rare times where Kokichi was thinking over something hard enough to not care about that the mask had slipped. It was a surprisingly mature look or perhaps it just looked that way in comparison. 

"I put up with you because you somehow tolerate me" Soft and gentle he didn't look at Shuichi when saying it. Not that it was easy to see in this light but it still managed to make Shuichi's heart ache a little. 

"So clearly you have brain damage or something haha!" Ah there it was. The joke, mask fully back in place again. Not that Shuichi minded he thinks it makes both of them feel a little more comfortable. 

Kokichi was intense when he wasn't joking around, seeming to let the effects of this fucked up life flow off him like water off a duck's back no comment no event too big to brush off and laugh at. When he wasn't wearing the mask he was grounded, real, too real sometimes it was almost a little scary not that Kokichi was scary no it was more...well Shuichi found it hard to put into words. 

Shuichi liked it when Kokichi was serious he knew Kokichi acted the way he did as some sort of defence mechanism, push people away before they can get close and then they cant hurt you. Seeing Kokichi serious like that he didn't seem weak in fact he often seemed to have his shit together but Shuichi knew Kokichi was vulnerable like this and that vulnerability scared him a little. He didn't want to betray him by saying or doing something stupid. It was like Kokichi was a cat and he was rolling on his back showing his soft tummy he wanted to pet it but he didn't want to break the trust between them that got them to this point. That was a bit of a strange analogy but now all he could think about was Kokichi with cat ears and a tail. 

He wondered if Kokichi would wear one of those tail plugs for him......

"HEY" Kokichi shouted suddenly making Shuichi jump back to reality once again. The bed creaked and Kokichi quickly leaned forward making Shuichi press into the mattress. 

"Stop spacing out jesus christ, you don't really have brain damage do you?" Shuichi opened his mouth to answer but before he could say anything

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever- Ok now that you're actually listening to me I'm going to take this candle and pour it on you" He couldn't help but break eye contact with Kokichi to look at the bedside table at where the candle was still sitting. another shake from Kokichi and a loud creek from the bed to get his attention back on him.

"Then you will see it's not gonna burn into me and melt my guts or whatever your obsessive brain came up with and you can stop being such a big wuss! Yes? Good? You understand or has spending time with kaito actually rotted your brain through?" 

He nodded. This...this would work. Letting Kokichi do it first and have it on him let him see how it actually felt and well if something went wrong he won't blame Kokichi the same he would blame himself if it was the other way around. Alleviating pressure was something that Kokichi was strangely good at but he never did it in a way that made it obvious he was doing it, it was something he really liked about him. When other people did it it seemed like they were taking pity on him and that just made him feel shitty.

Kokichi was rough and mean but in his own way he was also really sweet. His friends often accused Kokichi of bullying him into things but they didn't really see the intention behind Kokichi's actions. Intentions is really something you have to look into when trying to understand what Kokichi was doing, just looking at what he was doing will give the wrong idea. To an outside person this might look like Kokichi was forcing him into a situation he was uncomfortable with but really he was reassuring him it was safe, everything was fine and there was no pressure. If they didn’t do anything and called it completely off Shuichi would probably sulk for the next few days about failing to do something so simple and Kokichi hated it when Shuichi sulked. He was "no fun" apparently, honestly he thought he was a wet blanket on most days but apparently not to Kokichi. 

Smiling his trademark shit eating grin the shorter boy lent over to the pick up the candle once again, the wax already hardened in the well at the top but still soft enough to be pliable in the fingers he felt Kokichi fumble around for the lighter they had used as well. Kokichi almost bought matches but Shuichi talked him out of it, the only reason Kokichi wanted them anyway was for _"aesthetic"_ purposes and safety was more important than looking cool in Shuichi's book. That comment got him called a weenie, well he didn't care if he was a weenie as long as they didn't burn down Shuichi's apartment. 

Sitting back up candle and lighter in hand he looked down at Shuichi seemingly waiting for something. they stared at each other for a while before Kokichi opened his mouth

"Are you gonna take off your shirt or you wanting me to pour this on your face and melt your eyeballs? Wow your kinkyer then I thought shumai" 

"Ah..."

Oh right. He sat up to start to undo the buttons of his shirt he looked up at Kokichi for a moment to find the boy looking right at him eyes half lidded not focused on his face but more on the chest he was slowly uncovering. Shuichi hardly ever got undressed when they did things. It was just quicker and less embarrassing to leave clothing on but he didn't really want to get more wax on his shirt. 

They were close ,close enough to feel each other's breath and the temperature seemed to rise again, hormones and excitement starting to creep into the air again after being completely diffused before. Hand still holding the small lighter Kokichi ran a finger down his exposed chest as Shuichi finished unbuttoning the last of his shirt but he didn't pull it off his shoulders yet completely focused on the other hand now slowly inching down to his navel. How just one finger lightly drawing a line down his chest managed to almost catapult his pants across the room he will never understand. Taking a shaky breath he felt Kokichi shift slightly on his newly forming erection, the hand which was playing with the edge of his belt now drawing itself back up and up till it reached the edge of his chin making him look up at Kokichi once again. They didn't say anything just stared for a moment before both leaning forward.

Kokichi's lips were always surprisingly soft, same as all of him really. He wondered if Kokichi shaved, surely he had to he and Kokichi were the same age and no nineteen year old was that smooth. He wondered how he did it he would have to ask him later. As for the lips well he’s seen Kokichi put on lip balm before he knows because he can actually taste the sickening strawberry flavoring it has right now. It’s unpleasant but he gets to kiss Kokichi so he happily puts up with it. He breathes out sharply through his nose before Kokichi takes ahold of his jaw to encourage him to tilt his head back to deepen the kiss. He can feel the lighters cool metal against his hot cheeks and it trailing down with Kokichi's hand to push his shirt off his shoulders. He wonders how cold metal cuffs would feel around his wrists the image going straight to his groin. As if he knew Kokichi rocked gently against him his own half hard cock pressing into Shuichi's stomach through his tight white pants. 

God those pants, Shuichi loved those things. They were tight in all the right places and those places being Kokichi's ass and thighs. And those stupid straps which got caught on everything, he just wanted to pull on them. He ran a hand down Kokichi's back and took a handful of his ass and gave it a soft squeeze rewarding him with a soft appreciative noise from the boy. It was soft round and full, Kokichi's strange body proportions were a mystery but he certainly was not complaining about his wonderfully pear shaped boyfriend. He just wishes he wasn't so nervous to ask Kokichi to sit on his face, would he find that weird? He wasn't sure everything was weird about him, both of them really. Perhaps that's why they worked so well together just two freaky freaks being freaky with each other.

He rocked back into Kokichi their kiss growing sloppy as it usually did, neither of them were particularly good at kissing too impatient to actually kiss and just wanting to rub their tongues together. He personally always found feeling Kokichi's hot breath in his mouth extremely erotic that's why he loved open mouth kisses like this so much. There was no skill to it just random licking and sucking, it was messy and honestly pretty gross it was probably worse to watch but he enjoyed it and clearly Kokichi did too. 

Kokichi pulled back slightly letting them both share a half lidded look before he felt a hand on his chest roughly push him down onto the bed. Still in a bit of a daze he was snapped out by the sound of Kokichi trying to light the lighter and having a little trouble doing so but eventually getting it. Lighting the candle once again the room was bathed in the soft and warm glow. Kokichi looked kinda creepy like this like a serial killer but having a light under ones face often gave that impression, he wondered if he looked creepy when they were the other way around? 

"I’m going to pour this on you now you know so don't be a baby about it like before" A light tone, playful not jabbing and hurtful like those words could have been. He nods and mentally gets ready, he was unsure what this would feel like. Fear but mostly excitement and adrenaline filled him as he could feel his breath speed up slightly he knew they would have to wait a moment, the flame had only just been lit it needed time to melt before he could pour it. 

"You know what to do right?" A low voice came from Kokichi taking Shuichi out of his mental preparation for a moment. Serious Kokichi was showing his head again, he nodded again and touched the wooden headboard and knocked on it with the back of his hand a few times. 

The nonverbal signal to stop. 

He saw Kokichi stare at him almost drilling holes into him but smiled and nodded slightly before turning his attention back to the candle to watch it melt. And Shuichi went back to his mental headspace to get ready once again. He was probably psyching himself out it wouldn't be nearly as bad as he was thinking it would be. It was low temperature burning wax, specifically for this purpose it wouldn't hurt him for real, it was just meant to give to sensation of burning without actually doing any damage. He knew he would be fine and Kokichi was the one doing it, he despite everything trusted Kokichi. 

Kokichi shifted and lifted the candle above Shuichi's stomach and looked into his eyes again waiting for confirmation before he actually moved on, giving Shuichi another chance to bail if he really wanted to. But he stared back and gave a slow and timid nod. that was enough for Kokichi as he tipped the candle letting a few small test drops onto the soft tender skin of Shuichi's stomach. 

He instinctively arches his back to get away from the burning sensation but it quickly disappeared only leaving the warm wax behind. He must have gasped because he felt himself suck air into empty lungs before looking back up at Kokichi who had a raised eyebrow. The 'this ok?' not having to be actually said. Another nod before Shuichi laid down flat once again. Taking a large breath to try and steady his breathing he watched as the candle was once again tipped this time much more wax dripped down onto his skin. 

It bunt, but it wasn't bad. It ironically was like waxing, one moment of pain then it wasn't bad at all. The travel from the candle down the the skin cooled it enough that it didn't actually burn the skin much although he knew Kokichi was being careful. They had researched this after all, if he poured too much and too low he would actually burn Shuichi if he poured from too high then he would risk splashing wax everywhere which was not exactly a good idea either. 

The sensation made his muscles twitch and tense he couldn't stop the involuntary jerk his body did to get away from the sensation. His back bowed almost doing a sitting up motion and sucking his stomach in. It was strange such a violent and primal reaction to something he really didn't think felt that bad. In fact, he actually started to enjoy the sensation. Kokichi shifted above him swapping hands with the candle to use his left to press down on Shuichi's chest. 

He didn't pause long however the candle dripping on his bare skin once more. but this time with Kokichi pressing his weight onto his chest, his black painted nails digging into the skin of his right pectoral as he struggled to keep Shuichi from bowing his spine and half sitting up once again. Not knowing where to go Shuichi ended up arching his back the other way, spine leaving the bed he ended up lifting Kokichi slightly with the motion knocking him off kilter a little and causing him to pour a little too much wax onto his stomach. It ran down his side and it _burnt_ he heard Kokichi made a sound of surprise but it was drowned out by the noise he made himself arching violently this time. 

He clamped his hand over his mouth. He hated that, he hated making noises it was utterly embarrassing. With his hand clamped firmly over his mouth he felt how hot he really was. His hair already sticking to his face with how sweaty he was. Another thing that was gross about him really he did that enough for both of them but Kokichi seemed to not sweat at all. Not that he wanted to see Kokichi sweat, that was weird in its own right. He heard Kokichi chuckling to himself and felt the hand once clamped to his chest run over the tender area on his stomach. The wax was still malleable in places but had mostly dried in the places it was dripped. He didn't move it or chip it off the skin he just ran his fingers over it Shuichi kept his eyes on the hand as it worked over his stomach for a while before going back to its place on his chest. he knew that meant his little rest was over. 

More wax dripped, not as much as the last one but enough to give the same sensation without actually being dangerous. Kokichi stayed away from the bottom of his stomach, he hadn't shaved like Kokichi had. Getting wax in ones hair was not a good idea and would be a nightmare to get out so he was glad Kokichi had remembered that fact. Kokichi started to work his way up Shuichi's chest even at one point poring over his own hand. He seemed fascinated by dripping it over his nipples, a tender area for Shuichi in particular. The feeling of wax hardening on his skin was strange but not entirely unpleasant. When he arched a certain way he could feel it crack and shift in places. Kokichi kept running his nails along his chest and stomach which made an interesting noise something out of one of those asmr videos he would go to sleep too. 

He felt a little dizzy now, probably due to him breathing so hard. Had this really got him that excited? Who knew he would be into it this much. Wax play was really a cop out for them since they were really too afraid to try anything more extreme. Perhaps he was just finally getting some of his frustrations out, either way he ultimately didn't care in the end. He just wanted Kokichi to rock into his lap more like he had started doing a short while ago. He felt Kokichi stop however still breathing heavily he looked at him the smaller boy just smiled and put the candle down again but kept it lit. Keeping it far away enough from the edge of the table that if it fell over it wouldn't fall onto the bed or the carpet. His hands coming to stroke once again over the mostly hardened wax. 

It was a pleasant sound but Shuichi was one to be easily pleased by that sort of thing, Kokichi seemed to like it or well he more seemed to like the feeling of it over his hands. The bumps of wax over softer warmer skin must be an interesting feeling. He started to pick at the wax letting it crack and come off under his painted nails. Surely that was not good for them. Despite no hair the wax still stuck to his skin peeling it off now sensitive red skin it gave a sensation of its own. He hissed at parts through the hand over his mouth but it wasn’t so bad. It again was exactly like waxing but with thicker and harder wax it did however hurt a bit more. When it came to his nipples however that's where it actually stung pretty bad. The wax was thick here however which meant to came of much easier and in bigger chunks but the sensitive area was a lot more painful. Once the right one was free of wax he let out a sigh feeling the cool air on the hot skin only to be engulfed in heat again as Kokichi took it in his mouth. 

Shuichi whined pitifully, the pain still there but now the sensation of Kokichi gently sucking and flicking his wet tongue over the angry red skin made him grind his hips upwards into Kokichi's soft behind. The boy of course didn't mind and he ground his ass back down to meet Shuichi's hips. Shuichi could swear he felt Kokichi smirk before giving a hard suck and letting go with a pop. Of course the other side got a similar treatment, pain followed by Kokichi _"kissing it better"_ Shuichi loved it. He loved being played with there he also liked teasing Kokichi's chest as well though Kokichi didn't seem to be as sensitive as he was he still appreciated the gesture.

"Ok I'll admit that was pretty hot, who knew you could make such slutty sounds shumai" Kokichi giggled as he laid himself to be chest to chest with Shuichi. He knew Shuichi was shy about sounds so of course he would tease him about it. He inched his face closer intention clear and Kokichi reached the rest of the way, having to pull away from his hips slightly to reach a downside of being short but Shuichi thought Kokichi's height was cute. He totally didn't think about things to do with Kokichi's height or anything. No he never once thought about holding Kokichi around the chest and thrusting into him as the boys feet wouldn’t touch the floor. Definitely not because that was getting into _"really weird"_ territories Shuichi would only delve into when he was on that shower floor with the water as hot as it would go with only him, his thoughts and the violent guilt afterwards. 

They kissed for a while wet, sloppy and seeming to get drool everywhere like always. Kokichi softly rocking against his stomach slowly getting himself off with the friction as he himself groped at his behind encouraging the movement from him. He would let Kokichi get off like that if he wanted too, honestly the thought of Kokichi humping him desperately wanting to cum was really arousing, letting the boy cum over his stomach and chest while not being touched himself. He wondered how Kokichi touched himself when he was alone. It was different when Shuichi was watching him of course it would be and not just because Kokichi was insistent on giving Shuichi "a show" whenever he had done it. 

Was he quiet or loud? Did he just use his hand or did he hump a pillow. He felt like a voyer just for thinking this sort of thing but that was just how it was when he was intimate with Kokichi or he thinks he would be this way with anyone. Having sex with them but thinking about all the other ways they could do it instead of paying attention to it actually happening. Shuichi really hated how he couldn't turn his brain off. He tried focusing on the present what Kokichi was doing right now which was rutting against him and drooling all over his face. 

Shuichi pulled back licking his lips and trying to stop the drool dripping down his chin as he gripped the smaller boys hips. Kokichi seemed to get the message and moved back to where they were parallel to each other and he rubbed into him. A soft exhale left Shuichi's lips as he felt Kokichi's erection grind against his own, the friction was nice and he rocked his own hips in time with Kokichi's. They stayed like this for a while not really getting anywhere with it just alleviating a bit of frustration ,it felt nice but they were too light too slow to actually get off from it. 

Shuichi wasn't inpatient in this aspect however, he could do this for hours. The longer the climb the better the fall after all. Kokichi however not so much, he was impatient when it came to this and very easy to frustrate. Kokichi slowed to a stop and looked up starting to undo his belt were they going to jerk eachother off tonight? He had kind of hoped for more honestly but he wouldn't complain. Kokichi's small hands were surprisingly good at getting him off. He commented on the fact that Kokichi seemed to have a lot of practise which only got a pout from the boy followed by some fake tears and him crying about how mean Shuichi was for calling him a slut. 

Shaking out of his tight pants he also caught a glimpse of Kokichi's bright and colourful briefs before both were thrown across the room. Shuichi had started to undo his own belt before Kokichi had gotten off the bed, he sat up wondering where the boy was going off to. he opened a set of draws before rummaging around for a while before turning around with a small pump bottle. 

Ah lube. 

He pushed down his excitement knowing this meant he was indeed getting more then Kokichi rubbing him off though he wondered who would be on top tonight. It was pretty much always Kokichi's call as Shuichi was happy to be in either position. He began removing the rest of his pants as Kokichi crawled back onto the bed then reaching over to place the bottle next to the candle before hmming and taking a discarded plate from the floor next to the bed and placing the candle on it and replacing it back on the bedside table. Kokichi hated that he ate in bed but sometimes he just wanted to lie in bed all day being depressed, a bad habit but one he wasn't going to stop doing anytime soon. 

Turning back to Shuichi he pushed him down once again and settled in between his legs. Well that settles that question but Shuichi didn't want to do this just yet, Kokichi was impatient to start as always but he wanted to do something else first. 

"I -uh um" He fumbled over his words as Kokichi was starting to reach for the lube he looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow. 

"I err..." He made some vague gestured with his hands that even he didn't know what they meant. He wanted to play with Kokichi some more he realises now that he never did pour any wax on Kokichi but the boy seemed kinda disinterested in that now. But Shuichi didn't want to give up just yet it didn't have to be the wax he just wanted to keep the forplay up for a bit longer. 

A sigh from Kokichi and an eye roll, as always he was quick tempered at the moment before actually starting sex. 

"What? I haven't got all night, well that's a lie but I just wanna get off already hurry up" Tone was mostly mocking but he could actually hear some legit annoyance. 

"I want you to sit on my face" Someone said. Couldn't have been him, no way he would say that outloud to Kokichi's face.

"Huh?" Kokichi's face twisted in confusion, disbelieve for a moment. Before a twisted smirk took its place. Oh god he can't believe he said that! Shuichi covered his face with one of the pillows he was lying on but its not like he could hide from Kokichi or his insane giggling right now. 

"No,no I'm not gonna do that shumai" He chuckled laugher dying down he wipes a non existent tear and pried Shuichi's arms from his vice grip on the pillow he was attempting to suffocate himself with. His face hot with shame Shuichi cringed, he blown it and just before he was about to get laid what the hell was he thinking?

“Your really rowdy today huh shushu?” Shuichi did everything he could not to look at Kokichi or the smug expression he was pulling.

"If I sat on you I would suffocate you with my amazing ass and I really don't want your death on my conscience. I'll have to run away and start a new life! but that's too much effort so I'm just gonna bend over and you can do it that way" 

oh

**_oh_ **

He was actually ok with this? Kokichi would let him do this. Hot shame quickly turned into hot arousal and he saw the boy move and begin the bend over face down ass up. 

"I'm still fucking you though!" Kokichi all but shouted over his shoulder. 

"S-sure" Was the only thing Shuichi could say as he groped Kokichi's ass. Today was really turning out to be a good day, he thanks whatever cosmic entity was blessing him at the moment and kneaded the soft skin. He stayed like that for a while honestly he could play with Kokichi's ass forever it should be illegal to have an ass this nice. Kokichi whined annoyingly which of course ment hurry up so he spread him open he probably spent more time then was acceptable staring at Kokichi like this. Spread open and willing his head on a pillow and his eyes closed peacefully. How Kokichi could be in such a compromised position and be perfectly relaxed is a skill Shuichi wished he could learn. 

Thumb trailing down from tailbone to taint he strokes over it a few times before finally leaning down to repeat the action with his tongue. He felt Kokichi tense for a moment before relaxing again. He was sure it was an odd sensation mabey one he would get to feel once day. Of course the thought of Kokichi doing this to him was enough to make him moan. He licked all the way up and down a few more times before running it around Kokichi's hole earning a soft exhale from him. He had watched other people do this in porn quite a bit but it of course like everything to do with porn was different in person. Hot breaths and wet licks were the only sounds to be heard from the room. 

Shuichi pulled back slightly enough to look at Kokichi's face. His eyes were still closed but he was biting his lip and his eyebrows were knitted together. That was a good sign he went right back to what he was doing trying to remember everything he had seen other people do. A soft suck and lick here a tongue caressing the boys taint and flicking over his hole there. He hummed into it and wondered if he could actually penetrate Kokichi with his tongue. 

Feeling a bit drunk on what he was doing he was bold enough to actually try. It wasn't as easy as porn led him to believe, Kokichi was tight and the tongue despite being a muscle really was not that strong. It didn't stop him from getting the tip in however and giving it a test wiggle. It only seem to get a snort and giggle out of the boy he was rimming though, well that was still good. he went back to wet licks and soft sucks that seemed to actually get Kokichi to make soft sounds in return. He still wanted Kokichi to sit on his face but if he was more comfortable with this position that was fine too. They stayed like this for a while before Kokichi started pressing back into Shuichi 'getting impatient again' Shuichi thought. 

He shifted his weight and started to stroke Kokichi through his legs as he continued to rim him. It was only softly and slowly, just enough stimulation to keep him interested but not pull him over the edge. He knows Kokichi wouldn't say no if he started to jerk him of for real but he would be annoyed that he didn't get to fuck Shuichi and he would sulk about it after. Kokichi was smart and always thought 12 steps ahead but if there was one thing about him it was he has little self control when it came to sex. Honestly he was sure he could take Kokichi like this and he wouldn't complain until after he came his temporary one track mind only thinking about getting off at that exact moment. It was honestly kind of cute. 

It really did make Shuichi want to tie him up and edge him for a while. Kokichi would want to kill him afterwards though he knows that for certain. But it would be interesting to see Kokichi that frustrated and the thought of him sobbing when he actually came was a thought Shuichi had often when he was alone with himself. One day he might actually get the courage to tell Kokichi all the things he wanted to do with him but well....not now and probably not ever. 

A soft long moan filled the quiet room Shuichi instinctively spend up his hand earning another moan only louder this time. It sort of snapped him back to reality and he let down and pulled away. Earning an annoying whine from Kokichi. He looked annoyed too but well he was sure he would be with finally getting some stimulation only for it to be taken away just as it started. Shuichi licked his lips and sat back. 

Kokichi seemed confused for a second before remembering that he said he wanted to top Shuichi a moment ago. He hummed and stretched spine arching like a cat stretching in the sun before sitting up to face Shuichi. He leaned down to capture the lips of the smaller boy only to hear him mutter 'gross' before letting him kiss him. Of course it turned messy quickly as did all their kisses, wet and unskilled and dripping saliva down their chins, not that they minded at all. 

Shuichi felt himself softly being pushed backwards to lie on his back, sinking into the pillow mound he made Kokichi earlier. He spread his legs as he felt Kokichi reach for the bedside table no doubt for the bottle of lube. Breaking away from the kiss to look at his hand for a second before crashing their mouths back together again. A moment later Shuichi felt the cold wetness of Kokichi’s lube covered fingers circle him not shy at all. He wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s neck and stroked at the boys soft hair. 

This part was also a little intense for Shuichi, a feeling he couldn't quite get used too. there was a certain dexterity to fingers that just felt like nothing else and Kokichi was good with his hands. Making a pathetic sound into Kokichi's mouth as a finger slid into him, the first finger always went in easily enough. 

It had been a while since the last time they actually had sex. When they first started dating it was odd both of them clearly wanting it but neither taking the step. Kokichi because he was unsure what Shuichi wanted but Shuichi just waiting and internally screaming wanting Kokichi to just make a move because he would never be able to. Eventually Kokichi got tired of waiting for him and was a little surprised at how excited and relieved Shuichi was when it finally happened. The way Kokichi had described it to him after was that he finally asked Shuichi to have sex and Shuichi got undressed faster then a strippers velcro pants tear off.

"Hhhm"

Another pathetic sound forced out of him as Kokichi slowly entered another finger. It didn't hurt but the tight stretching sensation was always weird, the shift of his fingers inside him made him squirm. They were pumped in and out a few times before his hand shifted. Another finger added. It was a little uncomfortable and he shifted his hips to try and find a more comfortable angle, he didn't find one. 

Kokichi moved his fingers inside him trying to coax the boy into relaxing, really not Shuichi's strong suit. It would be fine, it was always like this, he just needed a bit of extra time to prepare. Once it got to actual sex it was a different story. A dick felt quite different to fingers but the fingers were a welcome step, thinking about taking Kokichi without preparing first made him instinctively tense up causing Kokichi to pause for a moment.

Shuichi kissed him a bit harder, signaling that he was fine and Kokichi carried on fingering him. He knew if Kokichi could he would rush this he knew the smaller boy didn't want to wait but Kokichi wouldn't hurt him. Not intentionally anyway same as Shuichi would never want to hurt him. That one time with the vibrator and the trip to hospital just made him really into sex safety despite how funny Kokichi found it . 

Honestly he had found the boy to actually be quite gentle at heart he genuinely seemed to dislike the idea of hurting other people, although one probably wouldn't guess at how he treated some of his friends kaito and miu respectively and their fair share of verbal abuse although he was pretty sure miu got off on it. 

He knew they were both interested in the kinkyer side of things but were terrified of actually hurting each other. Despite his exacerbated behavior he knew Kokichi was almost as nervous about doing this then he had been although not quite to hyperventilating over it. That wasn't really his thing his was more of a "actually fuck this" and bailing sorta guy. It's something Shuichi seemed to forget when he was in his own head, Kokichi was as much of a whimp as he was he just hid it better. 

Fingers fanned out inside of him and he almost bit Kokichi's tongue. It wasn't bad just weird but the longer Kokichi did the the more he wishes he would just get it over with and actually stick it in. 

It wouldn't be long he knew Kokichi was just being thorough. As far as it went Shuichi was bigger than Kokichi he put it how to a height thing and also that Kokichi being the weird man baby he had small hands and feet he had heard that had something to do with it. It didn't bother him however Kokichi had the edge on girth the boy was much thicker then Shuichi was and wasn't that what really matters? It made getting fucked interesting anyway. 

The fingers pulled out of him making a wet sound as they went. Shuichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kokichi broke the lip lock and sat up. Wiping his wet fingers over his shaft. He applied more lube to the whole thing. Despite is urge to rush he was always careful that wouldn't change no matter how frustrated he was. 

He sinks deeper into the pillows in the pre-sex daze where he really let's go and just relaxes a little for once. Legs spread and relaxed around Kokichi as he shifts into a more comfortable position for both of them. Once again feeling the cold wet lube press against him he looks at Kokichi both sharing a look to make sure the other is OK with this. 

They never really talk much during sex or well Shuichi was never one to really talk at all but Kokichi really did seem to calm down in intimate situations. 

He hoped that meant he was comfortable as far as it went normally the louder and more obnoxious Kokichi was the more uncomfortable the boy tended to be. If he screamed enough people tended to go away anyway. 

Shuffling forwards a little to get a good angle Kokichi ended up trying to hold onto one of Shuichi's legs. No that won't work. Another shift into the middle but again not quite right. Sex this way was always a little awkward due to the height difference they normally did it over the side of the bed it made it easier. Huffing he finally took Shuichi's legs just under the knee and pressed them into the mattress causing his back to bow and his ass to stick up in the air a bit. He never was flexible. Seemingly satisfied Kokichi finally pressed into him and Shuichi bit his lip to stop himself from groaning loudly. 

When half inside Kokichi bent over to capture Shuichi's lips. This was probably the only position that would allow it with the height difference and it was awkward but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He liked kissing Kokichi it was something they didn't do much other then when they were fucking. It was probably why they were so bad at it. Perhaps that was something to bring up with Kokichi when he didn't have his dick inside him and his feet in the air. 

A wet tongue ran messly across his lips as the dick sank deeper into him. That uncomfortable stretching sensation taking hold again. It didn't hurt Kokichi would stop if he thought that was the case anal should never hurt if it did you were doing it wrong. But that strange stretching feeling was just part of it. Buried fully inside Shuichi felt the soft prickle of Kokichi's pubic hair on his skin. He slowly exhaled and kept his breathing controlled and slow a thing he had read helped with adjusting to this. 

It really had been quite a while since he bottomed, him and Kokichi didn't have sex as much as they used to. After the first time they seemed to go at it like rabbits for a few months but now they really calmed down on that front. 

he really didn't care Kokichi was in him now and that's all that matters at this moment. Kokichi also seemed to be controlling his breathing it was at this point Shuichi realised Kokichi had went in without putting on a condom. He pulled back enough to get Kokichi to stop sticking his tongue in his mouth.

"C-condom?" Was all Shuichi could spit out at this moment. Kokichi opened his eyes pausing for a moment before replying. 

"I'm going to creampie you, make sure you get good and pregnant so you can't run away from me" Horrible scenario aside how Kokichi had the brainpower to joke was impressive Shuichi couldn't even string together a complete sentence. 

Creampie huh? That was something they had never done. Both always using a condom or just rubbing against each other to get off. He didn't mind the idea in fact the more he thought about it the more he wondered why he never had before. 

Hips began to move and tongues began to rub against each other again. Breaths soon became heavier and soft moans filled the room. That uncomfortable sensation melting away into a soft pleasantness and replaced by different strange feeling of fullness. Kokichi began shifting his weight and moving around holding Shuichi's legs differently before shifting a little again. Partly to get comfortable but also in an attempt to find Shuichi's prostate. He appreciated the gesture but he was fine with just this and Kokichi's hand getting him off when he himself was close.

He probably should care about that he was a pushover even when it came to sex but he liked to delude himself and just say he was easy to please. 

A sharp breath in made Kokichi frease and thrust in again earning another hitched breath. He had found what he was looking for and he began to thrust into Shuichi now with vigor. He would bite his lip to stop from making whiny sounds escape but that was hard to do when Kokichi was currently tongue fucking him at least Kokichi was also starting to grunt and make sounds of his own. It was awkward but at this point Shuichi just wanted Kokichi to fuck him into the mattress and cum inside him. 

It wasn’t far from what he was going to get, Hips began to jerk faster as he was pressed harder into the mattress hands that had once held his legs now were either side of his head as Kokichi propped on his elbows and continued to tongue fuck Shuichi's mouth. It did mean Shuichi had to hold his legs up in the air weirdly but honestly the sensation of his boyfriend pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in was enough to make him not even think about Complaining.

This part never lasted long and he honestly didn't expect it too, they both always got off in the end and that's what mattered. A brief moment of intense intimacy before they both went off to do their own thing for a while. It wasn't that they didn't like each other they just both got easily overwhelmed with this sort of thing. They were comfortable, no need for grand declarations or constant touching to display affection. It didn’t stop affection happening but it was normally though other ways not just sex. The way Kokichi always boiled the kettle for his morning coffee before leaving because he knew Shuichi would be up soon or Kokichi making him take his medication even if it meant kissing it to him. It was those little things that made the relationship worthwhile to him not the sex. the sex was just a bonus he felt he had no right to complain about it, the fact someone was touching him was plenty. 

Kokichi sank into him and wrapped his arms around Shuichi tightly signaling it was almost over. The death grip was something that always happens and it was painful sometimes Kokichi really seemed to squeeze the life out of him but he enjoyed it. It was the raw need he loved to see he ran his hands down Kokichi's back, nails digging in ever so slightly before he in turn held on for dear life. with their bodies pressed together Kokichi's deep thrusting allowed Shuichi to finally get some other stimulation from their stomachs rubbing together. Kokichi's mouth pressed into him harder a hand moved to grab a handful of hair in a tight grip pulling Shuichi's head back. A loud moan he wouldn't remember later left him before being muffled by Kokichi beginning to tongue fuck him once again but now much more aggressively. Shuichi couldn't help but claw slightly at Kokichi's back it was intense and he couldn't breathe. 

Kokichi always got borderline violent when at his peak where as Shuichi seemed to completely shut down. His violent thrusts and deathgrip and aggressive kissing probably didn't help Shuichi feeling lightheaded or was it that he was holding his breath? He didn't quite know. He just knew both of them were about to tip over the edge. The tell tale squeeze and shudder from Kokichi followed by a deep throaty whine and a set of shallow jittery thrusts. Shuichi wasn’t too far behind just hearing Kokichi make that disgustingly unashamed erotic sound was enough to send him over the edge but he always had a bit of a hair trigger down there. His eyes were shut so hard he started seeing stars as he felt himself tense so much he probably was biting Kokichi’s tongue (again) a shudder followed by nothingness. 

He always seemed to have an out of body experience when this happened or perhaps it was just what fully relaxing felt like, he was always too high strung to be fully sure. Either way he wish this feeling could last much longer than the few seconds or few minutes it did. he knows Kokichi is still holding onto him breathing heavily and still pulling his hair to direct him into kissing him. 

Kokichi once said that once Shuichi came it was like fucking a doll or a corpse because he just didn’t respond for a bit. It took some reassuring that it was ok and he was fully aware of what was happening he just didn't feel like doing anything. Their first couple of times had been a little awkward or a little more awkward because of this. He tried to describe it like someone had pressed his reset button and he was just booting up again, not quite right but the only way he could sort of describe it. He was fully there but not....quite at the same time. He honestly enjoyed the feeling it was probably why before Kokichi he had spent so much time doing this to himself. the nice dose of serotonin but also that strange floaty feeling that just made you want to lie face down and not bother thinking for a while. It was one of the few times his brain turned off and didn't bother him although it would probably be better if it wasn't so extreme. 

Kokichi even now tried to get something out of it though, encouraging him to kiss back which he did start doing but only because he felt the boy's teeth on his lip. He wasn't fully paying attention but he kissed back for a while to keep Kokichi happy and from bothering him for a little while. The feeling never lasted that long it was probably why he clung to it so much. 

By the time he was fully lucid again Kokichi had his head on his chest looking at the candle that was still lit. His breathing still uneven but he took longer steadying breaths to calm it down his dyed tip hair was sticking to his forehead and Shuichi's chest which honestly couldn't have been comfortable or pleasant to lay on being as sweaty as he was at the moment. His legs were down and Kokichi seemed to have pulled out, an unfamiliar wetness in that area. He went to wipe his brow only to find his hand was in possession of Kokichi's. It trembled slightly but the thumb caressed the back of his hand. He didn't move it and used his other hand to get his bangs from sticking to his face, he honestly just wanted to go and shower but these few minutes of silence, of strange tender closeness seemed important to Kokichi. He pats the boys sweaty hair, not nearly as bad as his though. He gets a small hm so he keeps at it for a while. 

They were weird, this quiet stillness would be broken soon. The moment they went to go have their shared shower Kokichi would be back to his loud obnoxious self demanding Shuichi scrub his back like a good manslave before they went off to respectively do their own thing for a while. it was perhaps a post sex ritual of sorts? It was far more intimate than they normally were it would feel weird in any other situation. 

Dating Kokichi was like dating someone from an arms length away but he honestly did the same thing himself. He had opened up a lot the past few years but that didn't change the fact that Shuichi was just a pretty private person at his core. It was like both of them kept each other at arm's length but through entwined fingers. They got each other in that respect, it probably wasn't healthy though. but these moments where they were actually close they never talked. It was always silent, words would ruin it. Kokichi couldn’t bite his tongue and said stupid things like it was a compulsion and Shuichi just wasn’t good with words in general. 

It was awkward but comfortable. 

That was really their whole deal now he thought about it. Awkward, weird and strange but...it worked. He sighed and went to press his face into Kokichi's hair just to have the boy jump up suddenly enough to make Shuichi jump. 

"I’m bored and your really gross I'm going to have a shower before I catch sweaty bitch disease off you" 

Shuichi raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but snort a little. But let the boy out of his arms off to trot to the bathroom. Legs still a little shaky he went to join his boyfriend hoping the leftover wax would come off easily. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a picture I drew on twitter : https://twitter.com/aquariasmoon/status/1197141391090081792  
> I found writing frustrating but also pretty fun,I would honestly love to hear some criticisms or thoughts!


End file.
